A Night to Remember
by Icee Suicune
Summary: When Midorikawa hears a strange noise at night, his plans to find out what it is don't exactly go as he expected...
1. Chapter 1

Midorikawa yawned and rubbed his eyes. The day was finally ending, and after a full day of practice and a huge dinner, he was exhausted. Several others looked pretty tired, too. At his table, Hiroto had his head propped up with his hand, and Tachimukai had pretty much fallen asleep on his tray.

"I'm probably going to go up to bed soon," Midorikawa said.

Hiroto nodded and yawned himself. "Yeah... same here." he shook Tachimukai's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" Tachimukai opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed pretty confused, and Midorikawa probably would have laughed if he wasn't so tired.

"Hey man, let's head upstairs." Hiroto said. He tapped him on the back and helped him up. "Do you mind getting my tray for me?"

Midorikawa nodded. "Sure. Good night, you two." he said. Hiroto nodded and Tachimukai gave a weak wave, and together they headed for their rooms, with Tachimukai leaning heavily on Hiroto's shoulder. Midorikawa stood up, collected the trays, and took them over to the kitchen counter. Haruna was standing behind it, waiting to take the trays off his hands.

"You look tired," Haruna said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Midorikawa teased. "I'm gonna go up to bed."

Haruna handed the stack of trays off to Aki, then she leaned against the counter. "This early?"

"Hey, you'd be tired too if you were playing soccer all day." Midorikawa said. Haruna shrugged.

"Fair enough. Well, good night, and don't let the bedbugs bite!" she said.

Midorikawa nodded and left the dining hall. Most of the team had already left as well. He made his way up the stairs to his room. Once he was there, he opened the door, threw off his sweatsuit and crawled into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-

Scratch.

Scratch.

_Scraaaaatch_...

"Mph..." Midorikawa pulled his blanket further over his head to block out the noise. It had been going on for a while, and it was really starting to bug him now.

_Scraaaaaatch..._

"What is that?" Midorikawa groaned and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but soon he was able to see. A tiny ray of moonlight shone through his window, and he didn't notice anything odd. Maybe it was just the wind that was making the noise. Yeah, the wind...

_Scraaaaaatch... THUNK._

"What is _that_?" Midorikawa yelped. He jumped up and hit his head against the wall. The scratching was odd enough, but now it seemed like _something_ was trying to... get in. Midorikawa rubbed the back of his head. "Um... okay Ryuuji... it's... just the wind. And that was a branch hitting the window... and... and... aw man, I'm so scared..."

He pulled his blanket over his head and curled into a little ball. As a kid, he was always afraid of strange noises in the night. His siblings had always been there with him, though, so he felt safe. And as he got older, he found that they scared him less and less... but this one was especially creepy. Midorikawa peeked out from under his blanket and looked at his window.

_Scraaaaatch... thunk thunk THUNK._

"Eee..." Midorikawa squealed. He started to rock back and forth and closed his eyes tight. The noise was getting louder... and closer. "If I stay in here I'm gonna dieeee..." he found the courage to open his eyes, looked over the edge of his bed, and frowned. What if _it_ was hiding under his bed? It could get him, and he'd never make it out alive.

Midorikawa took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay, on the count of three. One... THREE!" he jumped out of his bed and tried to get as far away as possible. He landed a few feet away with a loud _thud_, and he was lucky he still had his blanket with him to break his fall. Midorikawa scrambled for his door and threw it open. Once in the halls, he ran to the closest place he could find.

Kidou's room.

It probably wasn't the best place to hide, but Midorikawa was desperate. He opened the door without knocking and stuck his head in.

"Kidou?" he said, his voice just above a whisper. "Kidou..." Midorikawa opened the door wider and walked in on his tip-toes, trying not to make a sound. He inched closer and closer to Kidou until he was right next to his bed. He hovered over him, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"Wake up, please..." Midorikawa said. He gently shook his shoulder, and Kidou stirred in his sleep.

"Haruna leave me alone." he mumbled. Midorikawa shook him again, this time a bit harder. Kidou rolled over to face him. "What?" he snapped.

"Hi Kidou," Midorikawa said. Kidou opened his eyes, and once he realized who was standing there, hovering over him, he jolted up and gasped.

"You're not Haruna!" he yelled. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "What are you even doing here, Midorikawa? It must be two in the morning."

"I uh..." Midorikawa started. What was he going to say? That he got scared because of a noise? Kidou would think that he was stupid or something. But he needed a reason as to why he was there... "I was curious. I wanted to know if you slept with your goggles on. And uh... I can see that you don't." he smiled and pointed over at a desk. "Because they're, you know, over there..."

Kidou stared at him with a blank expression on his face. "Um. Okay then. Is that all you wanted?"

Midorikawa nodded. "Oh yeah. That's all. I also wondered about your cape." He picked up some red material off the floor. "But that's here. So... I'll just be... going, then." he started to slowly back away towards the door, and Kidou shook his head and covered himself back up.

"Whatever. Go to sleep now, okay?" he said. Midorikawa nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure, sure. That's where I'm going right now! You know, to uh... sleep." he hurried out the door and slammed it behind him. That didn't go exactly as he had hoped it would. But maybe he had bought some time for _it _to leave his room alone. Of course it sounded ridiculous, but fear was starting to get the best of him. Midorikawa carefully made his way back to his room and crawled back onto his bed. He wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and brought his knees to his chest. "Okay Ryuuji. Go to sleep. It's all fine..."

And it was all fine. The scratching noise had stopped, and Midorikawa was starting to calm down. He spread his blanket smoothly on his bed, and he was just getting ready to fall back asleep. His eyes were closed, he was comfortable... until he heard a creaking noise. Midorikawa shot up in bed – again – and faced his door. _It_ was coming...

The door slowly opened, and a small figure entered. "Midorikawa-san..."

Midorikawa relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Tachimukai. It's just you."

Tachimukai walked into his room. He had his blanket in one hand and his pillow in the other. "I uh... I heard strange noises... and I was getting scared. So I was wondering if I could... you know, sleep in here. On the floor, of course..."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Midorikawa said. He was actually really happy that he had come in. At least he wasn't alone anymore.

Tachimukai smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Midorikawa-san!" he got a little closer to his bed and set his things down. As stretched, he was about to settle in when Midorikawa reached down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know... I actually heard things too. And I... I'm scared too." he looked down at the floor, by the area where Tachimukai was sitting. "And under the bed is obviously where it would be hiding. So I don't suggest sleeping there."

What a great idea it was to say that.

Now, instead of having a friend sleeping on his floor, Midorikawa had a friend sleeping at the other end of his bed. His extremely_ tiny _bed that he could barely fit in to.

"Is this... necessary?" Midorikawa asked.

Tachimukai sat up and nodded. "I'm sorry, Midorikawa-san, but... I don't want it to get me." he tried to lay back down, but he couldn't find any room for his head. So he propped his pillow up on Midorikawa's legs and settled in. "Oh... I hope you don't mind this."

Midorikawa just grumbled "good night" and tried to find a comfortable position for himself. Tachimukai sure looked small... but he did take up a lot of room. On the bright side, though, that if _it_ did show up, Tachimukai would make some good bait. Midorikawa laughed to himself before getting kicked in the face.

"Oops... Sorry!"

-.-.-

The next morning, Midorikawa woke up to a pleasant surprise. Tachimukai wasn't in his bed anymore, so he had more room for himself. Wait...

_Tachimukai was gone._

Midorikawa jumped out of bed and threw the blankets off the bed. He wasn't under there... He checked under the bed, in the closet, out the window... and Tachimukai was nowhere to be seen. Midorikawa started to panic.

"I was joking about that bait thing last night!" he said to no one in particular. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh man... poor kid..."

Midorikawa slipped on his slippers and ran out into the hallway. Most people would be in the kitchen right about now, so he headed there. On his way there, Midorikawa prayed that Tachimukai was alright.

"Guys, I can't find-" Midorikawa called as he neared the kitchen. He ran inside and to his surprise, he saw Tachimukai sitting down with Hiroto, laughing and eating his breakfast. Midorikawa rubbed his eyes. How...

"Good morning, Midorikawa-san!" Tachimukai smiled. Midorikawa marched up to him with his arms crossed. A huge scowl was on his face, and Tachimukai seemed to shrink in his seat. "Um... is something wrong?"

"Why weren't you in my bed this morning?" Midorikawa demanded. He probably said it a bit louder than he needed too, for Tachimukai – and the rest of the members in the kitchen – stared at him in shock. The fact that he didn't get dressed that morning seemed to contribute, too, because he was standing there only in his boxers and slippers.

"Um... _what?_" Hiroto asked. Several other people glanced at each other, and some started whispering.

"Gosh, Tachimukai, what will Endou say?" Fudou laughed. Endou glared at him and Kidou smacked him in the back of his head.

"I mean... where were you? I thought _it_ might have gotten you!" Midorikawa said.

Tachimukai sighed. "Oh yeah... Well, I usually wake up early, and I didn't want to disturb you, so I just headed down here by myself. I'm sorry if you thought something bad happened..."

"Eh, it's okay." Midorikawa said. He sat down next to Hiroto and grabbed a piece of toast off his tray. "I just got a little worried."

"What's this 'it' you're talking about, boxer-boy?" Hiroto asked.

Midorikawa rolled his eyes. "I heard a weird noise last night. So did Tachimukai, so he came over and stayed with me. And it was starting to sound really creepy, so I thought that maybe it – whatever it is- might have gotten him."

Hiroto nodded. "Okay... Well, you know, I heard noises last night, too. It sounded like scratching."

Endou, who happened to be sitting close to those three, nodded in agreement. "I heard stuff too. I thought it was a ghost."

"I thought it was rats." Hiroto said, and he shrugged. "Maybe mice."

"It sounded like a murderous creature to me," Midorikawa said.

"Maybe we should all find out what it is," Tachimukai suggested. "Then maybe we can get some peace of mind."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Endou said. "We should totally do that tonight."

"Yeah... let's get a bunch of us together, and we'll set up a trap in my room!" Midorikawa said. He liked the sound of it... catching _it_ before it could catch them. Brilliant.

"Oh man... this is going to be so cool!" Endou said. He laughed and turned back to his breakfast.

Hiroto rolled his eyes. "You guys, you're all making a big deal out of nothing. And besides, how old are you again?"

Midorikawa waved a hand at him and stole some more toast. "You'll be thanking me later once we rid the place of the murderous beast." he took a bite and nodded. "Yep. All that's left to do is the plan... and the setup... and wait."

"Whatever you say. Just _please_ put some pants on first." Hiroto said.

Midorikawa shook his head. "I'm not promising anything." he could hardly wait for that night... finally, the mystery behind _it_ would be solved.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**Here's the start to a new little fic I had an idea for. It's probably not going to be very long, because it's mostly for silly final test related stress relief. XD Hm, I wonder what **_**it****_ is. _**

_**Reviews make me happy :D **_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day had passed quite quickly for Midorikawa. Practice seemed to last about five minutes, and he practically inhaled all of his meals. After diner, he quickly got washed up and ready for bed. Only tonight, he wasn't planning on sleeping. He had patiently waited in his room for the other 'monster hunters' to arrive. He had asked around, and only Endou and Tachimukai had volunteered to stay up and watch for _it. _But three people should be more than enough, right?

Midorikawa stretched and sat down on his bed, glancing at the clock on his desk as he did so. Ten forty... they were ten minutes late. Midorikawa frowned. If they bailed on him...

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Midorikawa hopped up to go answer it. He smiled when he saw Tachimukai and Endou standing there, each with a box in their arms.

"Hey, Midorikawa!" Endou said. He re-adjusted his box and glanced down at it. "We brought some stuff to help catch that thing."

"Great! Come on, and we'll get set up!" Midorikawa said. He held the door for the other two as they made their way inside. Endou dropped his box on Midorikawa's bed, and Tachimukai carefully set his down on his desk. Midorikawa took a peek into Endou's box and raised an eyebrow at some of the stuff he saw. An egg beater, some pots and pans, a blender. "Did you just grab random stuff from the kitchen?" he asked.

"...no." Endou said. He reached into the box and pulled out a comb. "Does this look likes it comes from a kitchen?" 

"Isn't that Tobitaka's?" Tachimukai asked. Endou shrugged.

"Um... probably. I'm just borrowing it for tonight." he tossed the comb back into the box. "Anyway, we should get started on setting up!"

Midorikawa turned to Tachimukai and pointed to his box. "Please tell me you brought some useful stuff."

Tachimukai smiled and grabbed a roll of duct tape and some scissors. "Yep!"

Midorikawa nodded and clapped his hands together. "Okay! So, let's get started then. First of all... let's try to find something useful we can use that Endou brought. Tachimukai, you try to think of a plan for all of this..."

"Wait, Midorikawa-san, you don't have a plan?" Tachimukai asked. Midorikawa shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not good at that sort of thing." he said.

Tachimukai sighed and looked at his duct tape. "This is going to be a challenge..."

"Check _this_ out!" Endou cried. He held up a tiny toy oven and laughed. Midorikawa made a face and stared at Endou.

"What, are we going to bake it to death?" he asked. Midorikawa shook his head and sighed. He had really wished Hiroto had agreed to help them, as he was really good with making up plans and that sort of thing. He glanced over at Tachimukai, who was staring at the tiny oven.

"Hey... maybe we can make something out of this!" he said. He snatched the oven away from Endou, despite his protests, and held it up to get a better look at it. "Yeah... I think I can make something up."

Midorikawa smiled. "Alright! Let's get to work."

-.-.-

After an hour or two of tinkering around with the random items they had gathered and many, _many_ failed ideas, Tachimukai was all out of ideas. The toy oven had ended up being nothing more than a light bulb and a chunk of plastic, so that had ruined his idea of setting anything on fire. And the rest of Endou's box had been filled with nothing else but more useless junk, and his own box wasn't of much use either. In the end, they had just ended up taping a sheet of plastic wrap in the doorway in hopes of catching something. The three had hid behind Midorikawa's bed, and they were waiting patiently for their 'prey' to arrive.

"So... how much longer do you think it's going to be?" Tachimukai asked.

Midorikawa shrugged. "Hm... last night I heard things around two... what time is it now?"

"About midnight," Endou said.

"So an hour or two, then." Midorikawa said. Tachimukai sighed and hung his head.

"Aw... I didn't think it'd take this long." he said.

"Oh Tachimukai. To be a good hunter, one must have patience." Midorikawa said. "Back when I was with Gemini Storm, we had to wait a long time for the rest of Raimon to show up before we started breaking stuff..."

"No you didn't!" Endou said. "You guys went right away! We just happened to drive up _after_ you guys were done destroying everything!"

"Nuh-uh! We had to plan everything out and make sure the timing was correct and-"

"Guys!" Tachimukai squeaked. His eyes were wide, and he was pointing at the door. "Did you all see that?"

"What was it?" Endou asked. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see things better. Tachimukai just pointed again, and Endou craned his neck.

_Scraaaaatch._

"Ahhh!" Tachimukai squeaked again, his voice much higher than last time. "Did you hear that? It's coming!"

Midorikawa gulped and grabbed onto the edge of his bed. "Do... do you think we'll catch it?"

"I don't want to catch it!" Tachimukai cried.

"Oh man... this is awesome!" Endou said. "We're finally going to see what it is!"

Midorikawa had to agree with him. It would be really cool to catch this thing... but at the same time he was kind of scared, too. Not as much as Tachimukai or as he had been the night before... he was more excited than anything. But what if it did end up being something... dangerous? 

"I can't wait to tell the others! Oh, and the guys back in the old soccer club too!" Endou said. At this point he was practically on top of Tachimukai in an attempt to get a better view, while the other boy was cowering in a little ball, much like Midorikawa had done when he first heard the noise last night.

Midorikawa just sat there and stared. He couldn't wait to see what this thing was. He'd show Hiroto that it was more than rats.

As the three sat there, waiting, none of them noticed the shadowy figure looming in the window.

-.-.-

"..."

"..."

Hiroto sighed and rolled his eyes at the two boys having a stare down across from him. At first it was just Kidou and Hiroto having a nice chat in the main room, but Fudou decided to join, and since then things turned ugly. Kidou glared at Fudou, and Fudou returned it with a smug smile. "Seriously guys? You've been at it for fifteen minutes."

Kidou frowned. "I still don't trust you, you know that?"

Fudou shrugged. "Hey, I'm not so crazy about you, either."

Hiroto crossed his arms. "Okay, you guys just ignore me, then."

"I'm going to try to be as mature as possible about our... relationship. I'm not going to judge you on the field... and I hope you'll do the same." Kidou said.

"Yeah, _you're_ the mature one. Holding dumb grudges." Fudou scoffed.

"I have good reasons!"

"Sure."

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hiroto interrupted the two. He thought he heard something... He cupped his hand around his ear in an attempt to hear it again, and then...

"...What is that?" Kidou asked.

"I'm not sure." Hiroto said. "Maybe it's that thing that Midorikawa was talking about."

Fudou laughed. "You seriously believe that? That noise is just probably him and Tachimukai getting it on again-"

"Fudou, shut up!"

"Anyway..." Hiroto stood up from his seat and pointed to the staircase. "Maybe we should check it out?"

"Hiroto, it's probably nothing." Kidou said. "I'm sure it wasn't anything big."

Hiroto frowned. "I don't know... I'd just feel better if we checked it out."

"Who's stopping you?" Fudou said. "Go, if you care so much."

"Fine, I will!" Hiroto said. He turned from Fudou and made his way to the stairs. On his way as he passed Kidou, he whispered to him. "He is a jerk, isn't he?"

"Exactly. I don't see why more people don't get that, but whatever." Kidou shrugged. "Anyway, good luck, I suppose."

Aside from the people in the main room, the entire cabin was silent, and Hiroto didn't like it. The eeriness of it all didn't help the fact that there might be something weird on the loose. Hiroto shook his head. What was he thinking? Midorikawa was overreacting, like he did when he was a kid. But still, checking would help him feel better...

"I'm probably just going to go to bed," Hiroto called from the stairs. He didn't get a response (he didn't really expect one, either) and finished the remainder of the stairs. His room wasn't far from the staircase, maybe one or two doors down, so he wasn't too nervous or anything. On his way, he kept his eyes open for anything that might be suspicious, but he didn't notice anything. Right away, at least.

A door flew open, and Hiroto let out a yell and jumped back. "Ah!" he stumbled backwards and fell on the floor, quite loudly, too. A figure moved from behind the door.

"Who- Hiroto? What are you doing?"

"Gouenji... you scared me!"

"I can tell." Gouenji said. He closed the door behind him and held out a hand to help Hiroto. "What's gotten you so jumpy?"

"Uh, nothing." Hiroto said. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

Gouenji smiled. "Strange... you're so alert on the field."

"Very funny. Say, what are you doing, anyway? It's pretty late." Hiroto grabbed Gouenji's hand and hoisted himself up.

"I was just going to the bathroom," Gouenji said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was just talking with Kidou and Fudou. Well, not really talking. It was mostly just those two arguing, but hey."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go, then. Goodnight." Gouenji patted his friend on the back, and Hiroto smiled and nodded.

"Night, Gouenji." The two headed their separate ways, but they didn't make it more than a few steps until they heard screaming. At first it was faint, but within a matter of seconds it grew louder. Confused, Hiroto turned and stared down the hall, and Gouenji was doing the same.

"Gouenji! Hiroto! We need help!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"What is going on?" Gouenji asked. Hiroto shook his head, and as the screamers neared Hiroto found himself on the ground again, as Midorikawa had flung himself on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him and was pretty much crying in his shirt.

"Midorikawa, what are you doing?" Hiroto demanded. He tried to push the green haired boy off him, but to no avail.

"It's horrible! It was terrible!" Screamer number two – Tachimukai – cried. He was on his knees in front of Gouenji, and he was clinging to the ace striker's legs. "Someone needs to help!"

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Hiroto yelled. He managed to sit up and pried Midorikawa off him. Midorikawa took some deep breaths and put a hand on his forehead.

"Oh God... it was horrible." Midorikawa said. "It... oh man."

"You two should calm down-" Gouenji said.

"But you weren't there!" Tachimukai cried.

"For the love of... What the _hell _is going on here?" Hiroto was growing quite irritated with the two boys in hysterics. Tachimukai managed to regain himself a bit, as he was now standing next to Gouenji. The older put his hand on his shoulder, and Tachimukai shook his head.

"We set up a trap for _it..._ and it got Endou."

"What do you mean, it _got_ him?" Gouenji asked.

"He's gone. Endou... he's gone."

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**Well here's chapter two! Ugh I suck at updating. Anyway, some interesting stuff is happening... **_

_**Icee Suicune ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Gouenji asked. He raised an eyebrow at Tachimukai, who just held out his arms and shrugged.

"I don't know! What does gone mean?" Tachimukai said. "One moment, we were waiting for our trap to work-"

"Wait – a _trap?_" Hiroto asked. He glanced at Midorikawa. "You actually went through with that?"

"Well, yeah," Midorikawa sniffed. "Me, Tachimukai, and Endou were all sitting in my room trying to catch the thing, and right when things got exciting, I don't know... the window opened or something, and he was gone."

"I think something took him!" Tachimukai said. "The window flew open and a shadow thing took him! Oh man, it was horrible..."

"A shadow, huh?" Hiroto glanced up at Gouenji, and the two of them were trying not to crack smiles. The two boys seemed pretty convincing, but Endou disappearing? That seemed pretty fishy.

"You know, shadows do tend to get violent this time of year-"

"Don't joke around! We're serious!" Midorikawa cried. "He is gone. One hundred percent gone and not here."

"We need to find him!" Tachimukai said. "Who knows what could have happened to him by now?"

"I think you guys are overreacting." Gouenji said. "Maybe he just left and you didn't notice?" 

"No!"

As the four boys argued about Endou, a very tired Kazemaru tossed in his bed. Out of all the doors in the cabin, they had to chose his to gather in front of? Being very irritated at this point, Kazemaru threw the blankets off his bed and stomped to his door.

"Will you guys knock it off?" he demanded as he flung his door open. "People are trying to sleep!"

Hiroto turned around to see him, and he covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Having just gotten out of bed, Kazemaru... well, he didn't look very good. His pajamas were uneven, he had bags under his eyes, and his hair was done up in a messy ponytail/headband combo that looked ridiculous.

"Oh, sorry. Were we interrupting your beauty sleep?" Hiroto asked.

Kazemaru frowned. "Ha ha. What are you all even fighting about, anyway?" he asked.

"Those two think Endou disappeared." Hiroto said. He nodded over to Tachimukai and Midorikawa.

"We don't think it, we know it!" Midorikawa said. "We saw him disappear with our own eyes! I swear!"

Tachimukai nodded in agreement. "It sounds weird... but it's the whole truth!"

Kazemaru crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at the two. "So you're telling me Endou just disappeared?"

"Well, he didn't _just_ disappear. Something took him, we're pretty sure." Tachimukai said. "It looked like a shadow or something, and it came from the window!"

"The window, eh?" Kazemaru said. "It must have been a pretty tall creature, then. Considering how we're all on the third floor and all."

Midorikawa and Tachimukai exchanged glances, and Hiroto and Gouenji continued to hold back their smiles. They both knew they were busted now.

But they didn't confess to their little trick just yet. Tachimukai nodded. "That's what makes this even scarier. We don't know what we're up against here!"

Kazemaru rubbed his temples and sighed. "Sure. Okay. Whatever. Now, can you all settle your business elsewhere? Go off to find Endou and just let me-"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Midorikawa said. "We should all go look for Endou!"

"I don't think that's what he meant-" Hiroto started, but Tachimukai cut him off.

"Thanks, Kazemaru! We appreciate you offer!" he said.

"He doesn't mean-" Gouenji tried to talk some sense into the boys, but of course they didn't listen. Midorikawa grabbed poor Kazemaru's arm and lead him down the hall.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Kazemaru demanded. He struggled to get his arm back, but Midorikawa's grip was quite strong. "Let me go!"

"Shh!" Midorikawa shushed the blue haired boy and pointed to a door. "You'll wake people up if you're not quiet!"

"Too late." Kogure said. Kazemaru and Midorikawa were quiet shocked to see him standing in his doorway, his arms crossed.

"See? Look what you did." Midorikawa said as he shook his head at Kazemaru. "I know you really want to help look, but you don't need to wake up people so rudely like that..."

Kazemaru shook his head and sighed.

"What's up with you all, anyway?" Kogure continued. "You all look terrible."

Gouenji and Hiroto had caught up with them, and Gouenji went to free Kazemaru and Hiroto decided to explain what was going on to Kogure.

"Sorry about them. I guess they all heard some noises, and they're claiming that Endou's gone..."

"Ooh, do we have a kidnapper on the loose?" Kogure chuckled. Tachimukai nodded.

"Either that or something worse," he said. "A monster probably go him."

"Or real aliens," Midorikawa added.

"We decided to go out and look for him. Before it's too late and all. Kazemaru agreed to help-" The blue haired boy shook his head in protest. "-and well, it would be really nice if you could help us too!"

"Sorry about waking you up, but any help would be appreciated!"

"You guys, just let him go back to bed-" Gouenji said, but Kogure waved a hand at him.

"Nah... I'm in a good mood. I'll help you guys out. After all, what good will we be without our captain?"

He stepped into his room, and before closing his door, he glanced up at everyone and smiled. "Give me a few minutes and let me round some stuff up. Oh, wake Kurimatsu and Kabeyama, too."

-.-.-

_**AN:**_

_**Oooooh man this was on hiatus too long. Sorry about that! But Dylan's beautiful fics (The Psiioniic here on FF) got me into the Inazuma mood again! Check out her stuff, it's really great!**_

_**There is like a four month writing gap between first and last bits of this chapter soooo I hope you can't tell the difference. Not that I've improved much since then OTL**_

_**Okay that's enough talking so read and review :3**_


End file.
